(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose package assembly and, more particularly, to a multi-purpose package assembly which can receive or pack a variety of things and display the things at various manners while giving the user great convenience in storage and assemblage.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, package boxes for packing articles such as coffee or cosmetic products can be largely classified into a built-in type where all components are made into a body to be directly used and a padding type where all components are separately manufactured and assembled at use.
The built-in typed package boxes have an advantage in that they can be easily manufactured. But, they take up much space and make it difficult to store them in narrower places. Furthermore, where there are needs to display the articles contained in such boxes for sale, the user is obliged to bear inconvenience because the articles should pick up from the package boxes one by one.
In contrast, the padding typed package boxes have an advantage in that they can be folded up and stored in relatively narrow places. But, at each use, they should be carefully assembled one by one. Furthermore, for the displaying purpose, it turns out that the same problem as found in the built-in typed boxes is still present in the padding typed package boxes.